In the Woods
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Its late at night and Finn wakes up to grab a late night snack in the mess hall when he heard a noise in the woods. Finn desided to find out what this noise is abd headed twords the woods. What is this noise and what will Finn find? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Disney and Disney's Bunked in anyway.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Finn could not sleep. He walked out of his cabin and was heading to the mess hall when he heard a noise. Finn was not in the mood to be scared so he went to see what the noise was. As he got closer he could make out something was going up and down. As he got closer he saw it was Gwen was not only bounding up and down but she had her eyes closed and she was completely topless.

This caused Finn to get hard but he did not understand why she was pounding like that. The only thing he could think of at his sleepy mind was she was trying to take a poo out of her that was stuck in her butt. He moved closer to get a closer look and his eyes really widen and his dick grew even more. There he saw a boy that looked like Jasper and he was on his back and not only that he was naked and his winner was going in and out of his sister's pussy.

However to Finn it looked like it was going in and out of Gwen's butt as he could not see her pussy with the little moon light he had and where he was at. Even if he did seen her pussy he would not know what it would be called in the first place. Finn watched on as Jasper's moans joind his sister's as they continued to have sex in the great out doors.

"Yah keep putting your wiener in your sister's pussy." Gwen moaned.

Finn's first thought of hearing that was 'I didn't know a butt was also called a pussy.' He also wondered why would someone put a werner up their butt. Either way he was enjoying what he was seeing. He went in for a closer look but that was when he stepped on a twig. The brother and sister stopped what they where doing and looked around before they went back to fucking.

Finn of course breathed a sigh of relief he wasn't caught. However that changed when Finn went even closer and stepping on another twig. This time Finn was clearly visible. Gwen smiled as she kept riding Jasper's dick and it was now more clear that her brother's dick was not in her butt instead of her pussy. However to Finn it looked like another butt that was in the front.

"Hey Finn why don't you get naked too so I can suck you again." Gwen said.

Jaspers eyes widen and opening his eye as he moved his head to look. "Again?"

The siblings just kept fucking away like it was no big deal. After all that was how they were raised.

"Yeah but I only did it once."

"When was this."

Gwen soon started to tell the story as she kept getting fucked as Finn pulled down his pants as he did not want to pass up having his dick sucked again.

Four days ago Finn made big giant hands for the mosque problem. The only downside he could not zip up his fly and was having too much fun with the big foam hands he made. He sat in the middle of Gwen and Matteo and admitted he needed help with his fly. They both looked at him. Matteo got up and left leaving Gwen still next to him in the empty Mess hall.

"I will help you out."

"Thanks Gwen but first I need to pee and I will try to wiggle my weiner out."

"I can help you with that too."

"Um really?"

Finn never had anyone do this for him and definitely be odd for a girl to see his wiener.

"Yeah really but I can make away you don't need to go."

"How?"

Gwen undid Finn's pants and pulled them down just enough and soon slipped her hand in his boxers. Finn's eyes widen when someone other than himself was touching his dick. Gwen's eyes went wide as Finn's dick felt bigger than she thought it would be. She would be right even if Finn was the second dick she had touched Finn was an early bloomer in the dick department of having a four inch soft dick. Gwen had to see it for herself. So she took it out and it was indeed bigger then Jasper when he is soft.

"Oh no I can't hold it any longer" Finn said.

Gwin acted quickly and slid Finn's dick in her mouth and let his stream flow. This of course was not the first time she drank pee but this one did taste much sweeter though. Finn could not believe Gwen was drinking his pee. He never even thought about doing that. Once Gwin finished drinking Finn's pee she might as well do what she plans on doing.

In no time at all, she started to suck away as Finn just moaned as her head bobbed up and down. He had no clue what to do with his hands all he knew whatever Gwen was doing with his dick felt good. His four inch dick grew to six inches. The biggest dick she had sucked yet. Even if this was her second dick. He started to moan more as Gwen kept sucking away.

He once again felt like he was going to pee. He knew that Gwen drank it last time so she probably do it again. He quickly said he was going to pee but all he did was shake had he had his first dry cum.

"Wow so you drank his pee and it was sweet tasting?" Jasper asked as he contued to fuck Gwen but just looked at Finn's inpresove six inch dick. He was impressed that a boy shorter than him was bigger than himself.

"Yup, now Finn slide that wenner of yours in my mouth. Jasper wont mind."

Flynn wanting that good feeling again shrugged his shoulders and smiled and said "Yeah alright."

Finn walked closer to the siblings as his pants where around his ankles. Once He was close to the siblings he felt Gwen's hand on his dick once more. As She rubbed his dick a few times Jasper notice Finn was smooth not a single hair was on Finn's crotch area. Gwen soon slid Finn's dick into her mouth for the second time. Finn then took off his shirt. All the wbile Jasper kept fucking away as he just wached his sister suck away. Of course Gwen saw this of the corner of her eye.

Gwen slid Finn's dick out of her mouth "Jasper why don't you feel Finn's balls. You won't mind will you Finn?"

"Yeah sure you can touch them."

Gwen went back sucking Finn as Jasper reached and felt Finn's balls. This was the first time Jasper's hand was on another boy's dick. Even for Finn this was a first for another boy to touch him this way. Finn was just giggling and did not know if it was because of Gwen, Jasper, or both. Either way he was enjoying the feeling. As Jasper was feeling up Finn's balls Jasper was on his edge and soon was shooting his little watery cum inside his sister's pussy.

At that point Gwen stopped sucking Finn and rose up making Jasper's four and a half inch dick slip out and landed on his belly. Now Jasper had all of Finn's dick to play with. Gwen just smiled seeing her friend and brother.

"Finn why don't you play with Jasper's wenner."

"Um yeah Ok. That's if Jasper wants me too."

"Yeah you can play with mine."

Jasper soon got up and now the two boys where rubbing each others dicks all the while Gwen rubbed her pussy. Jasper soon reached out and rubbed Finn's ass and Finn for one liked it as he rubbed another boy's dick. Since he never played with his own even when it had gotten hard at random times like what he had seen just minutes ago. So he just copied what Jasper was doing.

It felt interesting to hold on to another boy's dick was on both of the young boys minds. It felt the same as their own the only difference was the shade of the skin and the length. Both boys were uncut and surprisingly both boys took good care of washing their foreskin. Gwen walked closer to Finn and smiled at the boys as she continued to rub her pussy. Soon her other hand was rubbing Finn's ass.

Now both siblings where rubbing his ass.

"Finn why dont you put your hand on my pussy. You don't mind do you Jasper? It is my pussy after all."

"I guess not as I do need to learn how to share."

Gwen smiled and placed Finn's hand on her pussy. Finn for one smiled. This whole thing has been a fun night. He did not know what to do with his hand however as he just left it there until Gwen moved his hand up and down.

"Wow Gwen your second butt is wet and hot."

"It's not a second butt it's called a pussy. Only girls have them. It's where a wenner goes into to make babies."

"Oh."

The boys kept rubbing each other as Gwen rubbed her little nibs as Finn rubbed her pussy. Finn soon felt like he was going to pee and did not want to pee on his new friend so he warned Jasper. Jasper hearing this let go of Finn's dick and went on his knees to taste Finn's pee. Unlike when Gwen sucked Finn to his dry orgasom when he thought he was peeing a second time, Finn actually peed into Jasper's mouth.

Gwen was right in Jasper's mind. Finn's pee had a sweet taste to it. It was better tasting then Gwen's and his own, but not by much. Finn was surprised that now Jasper was drinking his pee. He wondered if he should drink his. Gwen just smiled as an idea came to her.

"Why don't you suck him Jasper."

As Finn was peeing that was what Jasper did. Again Finn did not know what to do with his free hand as Gwen used Finn's other hand to rub her pussy. Jasper for one really did not mind sucking Finn but liked licking Gwen's pussy better. Soon Gwen managed to have Finn slipped his fingers into her pussy which was warm and tight. Gwen wanted to see how far she could take things.

"Hey Finn how would you like to put your wiener in my pussy only if Jasper puts his weiner in your butt?"

"I saw a boy dog putting his dog weiner into another boy dog's butt on the farm and the dogs looks like they liked it. Is it kinda like that?"

"Kinda but it might hurt a bit but I will lick your butt like I do with Gwen so it won't hurt."

"You lick her butt?"

"Yes he does as he sticks his weiner in my butt too. You can lick my pussy while he licks your butt just get on fours like a dog."

Finn thought about it and wondered what that boy dog felt "Well um I guess that sounds right."

Finn was soon on all fours getting rimmed. He laughed as it tickled. Soon Gwen was on her knees and pussy in Finn's face. He just stick out his tongue and licked Gwen's pussy like ice cream. At some point Finn's face was pushed into her pussy as Gwen held it there. She wanted his tongue deep into her pussy as possible. Finn did like the taste of her pussy and his face went in deeper when he felt something else going into his ass.

That something was Jasper's finger. He started with one as he still licked Finn's hole. Jasper slowy was finger fucking Finn with one of his fingers as he contued to rimm him. One finger slowly became two all the while Finn was liking the feeling as he eat out Gwen. Soon Jasper was stretching out his two fingers apart inside Finn's ass. He did this a few times.

"Just one more step Finn before I slide my wiener in you."

Finn moved his away and asked "what would that be?"

"You have to suck his weiner."

"Oh well he did suck mine so that's fare."

The siblings traded places and now Gwen was rimning. She was good at this as she had rimmed Jasper's plenty of times before going to camp. As For Finn just like Jasper this would be his first dick going into his mouth. He wondered if Jasper would pee in his mouth. If he did Finn would probably don't mind since Jasper drank his.

Finn was doing an ok job for his first time. Even if Finn was good at sucking dick Jasper would still go for Gwen sucking him. Still Jasper held Finn's head as he face fucked the blond boy. After a little while Gwen was ready to see her brother fuck another boy. Gween and Jasper traded places once more. Jasper took a deep breath before slowly sliding his dick into Finn's ass.

Finn's eyes widen as Jasper's four and a half dick was entering him. Soon it was all the way in as Jasper slowly fucked Finn, Gwen moved closer so her pussy could be eaten out again. Finn got the hint and did just that. After a few more thrusts Jasper managed to pull Finn on top of him. Both boys were now laying down. Jasper contued to fuck away as Finn was starting to enjoy having a dick in his ass.

Gwen soon went on her knees and sucked on Finn's dick one more time. After a few more bobs of sucking Finn she got up and went on top of the boys to slide Finn's dick in her pussy for the first time. Gwen moaned as Finn's six inch dick slowly slid into her. It only took a few bounced before she was having her shaking orgasom. The siblings contued having sex with Finn as they moaned.

Gwen's eyes were closed as she continued to bounce up and down on Finn's six inch dick. A sound was made but only Gwen heard it as the boys where too much into the sex. She kept bouncing on Finn's dick and opened her eyes. There she saw someone watching.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
